Simplicity 2 the new Challenge
by NaomiiYumii
Summary: El tiempo a transcurrido... el verano se aproximaba, y las nacionales acababan de finalizar. La relación entre ambos a ido evolucionando; sin embargo, Kurt ya no desea el romanticismo, quiere algo más... solo desea ser tocado por Blaine Anderson.
1. Somewhere only we know

_**Título**_**:** Somewhere only we know.

_**Rating:**_ K

_**Advertencias:**_Contiene delirios, delirios y más delirios xD

_**NINGUNO de los personajes de Glee me pertenecen**__ (y si fuera así, Blaine tendría milochorrocientos solos y ya hubiera violado a Kurt hace ratiiiito XD__**) son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, su creador :3**_

* * *

><p>Hola mis queridos lectores (¿?), acá les presento la 2º entrega de mi Fic "<em><strong>Simplicity<strong>_" el tiempo ya a pasado en Lima, Ohio, y la relación de los dos chicos ha evolucionado…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4; Somewhere only we know.<strong>_

Comenzaban las vacaciones de verano. Dalton, el cual fue el hogar de cientos de estudiantes, cerraba sus puertas. Muchos regresarían a sus casas, y otros cuantos, preferían quedarse.

"Dentro de unos días se cumplirán 6 meses desde que empezamos a salir" –repetía una y otra vez a sus amigos del "_Glee Club"_. Por que, después de todo, ambos chicos vivían su 1º romance, y día tras día vivían una relación sencilla y adorable, a pesar de que Blaine siempre decía que "_no sabía nada sobre romance_", Kurt creía que no era cierto.

Ese día viernes había ido a visitarlo apenas salió de "McKinley High", eran las 6 PM. y los ensayos de los Warblers habían finalizado.

Estaban solos en esa sala donde todo había comenzado, y ya perdían la cuenta de los besos que llevaban hasta entonces…

Se recostaron en el sofá, pero antes el líder Warbler se aseguró de que la puerta estubiera bien cerrada; comenzaron a besarse dulcemente durante unos segundos. Kurt amaba esos momentos de intimidad con su pareja, no solo por la intensidad, si no que por el romance. "Blaine es tan delicado… sus labios son dulces y suaves. Me encanta, y es solo mío " –pensaba. Se mantuvieron abrazados unos minutos, y luego el contratenor apoyo su oído en el pecho del joven.

**B**: Que haces? –pregunto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

**K**: Escucho tus latidos… el sonido es hermoso. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño me dormía en el pecho de mi madre –respondió relajado

**B**: y… sabes por que palpita así de rápido? –Kurt reniega con la cabeza- Simple; por que estás a mi lado.

**K**: _lo supuse_…-murmuro para sí.

Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que sonó su celular irrumpiéndolos- _Alo…? oh, hola papá… ajá… con Blaine… de acuerdo… Adiós_.-cuelga

**B:** tu padre?, como está?

**K:** Hemm… b-bien. Solo me llamaba para saber por que aún no había llegado a casa.

**B:** así que~~~ tienes que irte? –se sienta en el piso y cruza de brazos, como imitando un berrinche de niño pequeño-

**K:** jajajajaja, oh, vamos Blaine, no tienes por que comportarte así. Sabes por que?... Mi padre quiere que vayas a cenar a casa **HOY**.

**B:** E-ENSERIO¡ -se pone de pie rápidamente- oh por Dios… tendrás que esperarme.

**K:** huh? para que?

**B:** tengo que cambiarme

**K:** P-PERO SI TE VES BIEN ASÍ¡ -tras decir eso ambos se sonrojan

**B:** n-no es por eso… solo que, no quiero ir de uniforme

**K:** uff~ como digas. –toma asiento- te esperaré aquí.

**B:** ¬w¬ solo…?

**K:…**y**, **que hay de malo en eso? =_=

**B: **NADA, nada. Dime, que tendría de malo?

**K:** O_O Blaine… me está asustando…

**B:** se me hace tarde. Ya vuelvo -sale del salón riendo

**K:** jah¡ ni creas que me asustarás con eso, Anderson ¬/¬

De no ser por que se escucharon unos ruidos aterradores que provenían de la habitación contigua, Kurt nunca hubiera salido corriendo como lo hizo esa tarde… Buscaba desesperado entre los pasillos a su novio, y cuando lo encontró cogió su mano.

**-"**JAJAJAJA, sabía que vendrías".

**-"**C-CALLATE¡ u/u –respondió agitado-

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la habitación; "_ahora que lo pienso… está será la primera vez que me lleva a su cuarto_" pensaba sin despegarle los ojos de encima, a lo que Blaine respondió; "Wesley no está. Pasará el verano en casa de sus padres" como sabiendo lo que pensaba el muchacho. Esas palabras solo consiguieron agudizar su nerviosismo; "_así que… estaremos solos_?" –Blaine abrió la puerta.

"_Adelante. Ponte cómodo_." –dijo invitándolo a pasar, a lo que él obedeció.

A medidas que avanzaba por aquél cuarto, veía innumerables medallas, las cuales estaban colgadas en la pared. No sabía a cual de los dos chicos pertenecía, y se sentía avergonzado como para preguntar. Luego de unos instantes se detuvo frente una fotografía; en ella se veía una mujer, un hombre y, Blaine.

-"Esta debe ser su familia –dijo en voz alta- pero… ¿Por qué el rostro del hombre está tapado…?

-"…es mi padre y, nuestra relación_**no es**_del todo buena-respondió- algún día te los presentaré claro… _cuando estén listos_"

-"Lo-Lo siento" –dijo apenado.

Blaine nunca le había hablado sobre ellos, y sentía algo de curiosidad, pero por la forma en cual reacciono decidió que no era buena idea.

**B:** CAMBIA EL ÁNIMO HOMBRE¡ -dice mientras le arrojaba su camisa al rostro, pues no le gustaba verlo deprimido

**K:** …BLA-BLA-BLA-BLAINE¡ O/o –grita nervioso al ver el torso desnudo de su novio- q-que haces¡

**B:** como que "que hago"-en tono sarcástico- te dije que debía cambiarme ropa

**K:** P-PERO NO EN FRENTE MÍO¡ PERVERTIDO¡ -le arroja sus cosas, golpeándolo en la cabeza- VETE AL BAÑO¡ /

**B:** d-de acuerdo¡ pero no te pongas violento, H_oney _ -entra al baño, deja sus ropas en el piso y se apoya en la puerta; hacia tiempo que no recordaba a su padre, aquel hombre que nunca lo acepto por ser gay. A pesar de todo, _**Siempre**_ intentaba poner su mejor cara frente a sus amigos, por mucho que se sintiera como una mierda, esbozaba una sonrisa. Pues tenía en claro que otras realidades eran más fuertes, no obstante… de vez en cuando solo deseaba desahogarse y dejar de aparentar esa fuerza que ya no tenía.- "_Kurt…"_

De no ser por aquella personita especial que llegó a su vida, no sabría que hacer; de seguro que solo fingiría aquella 'perfección' que lo hacía resaltar en toda la academia y tendría, aun, puesta aquella mascara de cristal sobre su rostro… aquella mascara que fue rota desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se encontraron y que encendió en su corazón la llama de esperanza y amor…

_**~(…)~**_

-"ANDERSON¡ que haces?" –preguntó molesto a su hijo

-"S-solo jugaba, padre"

-"con… muñecas"

-"que hay de malo en eso" –dijo asustado

-"que… hay de malo en eso? COMO QUE; QUE HAY DE MALO EN ESO¡? eres mi hijo, y debes comportarte como tal

-"s-si papá…"

-"Y NADA DE LLORIQUEOS¡- le interrumpe- Querida, deshazte de estos juguetes. Tu hijo es un desastre –repite asqueado- Y no creas que permitiré esos extraños comportamientos tuyos."

"_Él me odia"_

-"Blaine… tengo planes para este fin de semana"

-"y… que sería?"

-"repararemos un VEHICULO¡ -grita entusiasmado- y… ¿qué te parece?"

-"hemm… por que no lo envías a un mecánico. Es más sencillo"

-"Acaso, ¿no puedo hacer este '_trabajo de hombres'_ con mi hijo?"

-"_Trabajo… de hombres?_ –Repite para sí- papá… ensuciarme las manos no me hará heterosexual, ¿lo sabes, cierto?"

-"Si Anderson… lo sé. Y no sabes cuanto me avergüenzo de ello –suspira apenado

_-"Él nunca aceptara a Kurt… ni siquiera a mi. Pero… lo que él piense me da igual. Nunca había sido tan feliz al lado de alguien y mi padre no lo arruinará."_

-"Blaine, estás listo?" –interrumpe preocupado, pues su novio llevaba demasiado tiempo allí encerrado

-"Y-ya voy…"-reacciona; hacía tiempo que no recordaba aquellos sucesos. Sale del baño cabizbajo

-"_Blaine…–_ susurra inquieto tras notar que tenía sus ojos hinchados continuación, lo abraza con dulzura- no tienes por que aparentar fuerza mientras estés a mi lado. Siempre, SIEMPRE que me necesites estaré allí."

Tras decir eso, Blaine quebró en llanto. La sinceridad y transparencia de Kurt se le clavaba como un puñal en el pecho, esas simples acciones le demostraban la mucha suerte que tenía por haber conseguido la compañía de aquel chico angelical, por que eso era. Su ángel de la guardia quien velaba por verlo feliz…

_**~(…)~**_

Eran las 8 pm. cuando llegaron a casa; como era de esperarse, los Hummel recibieron al joven Warbler con los brazos bien abiertos, tan cálidos y gentiles como siempre.

-"Adelante Blaine, hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos –recibe animoso al novio de su hijo- y, como has estado?"

-"muy bien señor Hummel, y gracias por la invitación"

-"Jajajaja, no tienes nada que agradecer muchacho. –mira a su hijo- Esta noche, he preparado algo muy especial

-"Pero… tu no cocinas papá." –dice extrañado

-"Por eso es ES-PE-CIAL" –ríe

-"Tu padre se esmero muchísimo para preparar esto. Lleva toda la tarde en la cocina"

-"Oh señor, no tenía por que preocuparse por eso…-dice Blaine avergonzado

-"¿Quien dijo que me molesto?"

-"Te has quejado todo el día, mentiroso" –delata su hijastro

-"Eso es por que_ ESA CHATARRA_¡ -señala al microondas- No sirve. Para que la compramos Mujer¡?

-"Si funciona querido…"

-"Tú eres el que no sabe ocuparlo –insiste Finn en molestar a su padre, provocando que todos rían estrepitosamente"

"_Con que… así se siente una familia"_

La charla se extendió a lo largo de la noche, hasta que sin darse cuenta, el reloj marcaba las 11. Todos quedaron sorprendidos tras notar lo rápido que pasó hora.

-"Tan tarde es¡? –mencionó Finn- no lo había notado…"

-"Será mejor que me vaya –dijo mientras se ponía de pie- en verano el Toque de Queda es a las 11:30 pm."

-"P-Pero es peligroso que te vayas a estas horas¡" –exclamó asustado el castaño

-"No tienes por que preocuparte, después de todo vinimos en el auto, ¿recuerdas?"

-"pero… PAPÁ¡ -grita desviando el tema- Puede quedarse a dormir¡?

-"Q-QUE COSAS DICES HIJO¡ -sintiéndose incómodo- N-no creo que eso sea lo mejor…"

-"Por favor…-mira entristecido- papá."

-"…que dices, querido? –pregunta Carole- te parece buena idea?"

-"uff~ -suspira agotado- de acuerdo. PERO; dormirás en el sofá. MI casa, MIS reglas"

-"SIIIII~ -grita entusiasmado el contratenor, después de todo, se había salido con la suya- _gracias_"

-"Ten –dice mientras le arrojaba frazadas al muchacho de Dalton- Esta será una noche fría"

-"Gracias, señor" -las agarra

-"hemm… puedo confiar en ti?" –le pregunta seriamente antes de salir del living

-"Le prometo que no le haré nada a su hijo." –responde impresionado por la sinceridad del señor H.

-"d-de acuerdo…" - tras la respuesta del chico se sintió un tanto aliviado, pero aún así le incomodaba que estubiera en la misma casa que su hijo. Subió calmadamente las escaleras, y antes de entrar a su habitación decidió pasar a ver al castaño.- Escúchame bien Kurt, no quiero POR NINGÚN motivo que lo traigas a tu cuarto. De acuerdo. –repite dándole énfasis a lo último.

-"CL-CLARO QUE NO LO HARÉ¡ -respondió algo incomodo por la 'intensidad' y 'dirección' de la pregunta- Q-quien te crees que soy?"

-"Hemm… okay. Buenas noches hijo –dijo tras abrazarlo cariñosamente.

-"Buenas noches, papá."

Eran ya las 2 AM. y el contratenor aún no se dormía; pues, le parecía una broma de mal gusto tener a un chico tan 'perfecto' como novio, y durmiendo bajo el mismo techo… no aguanto más las ganas y decidió ir a 'visitar' a su novio; salió cautelosamente de la habitación y bajo con delicadeza, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a ninguno de los moradores. Cuando llegó al living vio como Blaine dormía plácidamente; se acercó y miro fijo unos segundos.

Tal y como solía hacer, se sentó a su lado y acarició el rostro, mientras que a través de las penumbras de la habitación se filtraban algunos rayos de luz, aunque no las necesitaba, pues conocía y apreciaba cada detalle del rostro de su hombre.

-"_q-que haces, Kurt_…" –pregunto aun dormitando, reconocía las manos de ese chico en cualquier parte.

-"vine para darte las buenas noches…-aún acariciando al warbler se recuesta sobre él- Blaine Anderson "

-"t-tu padre no se molestara?"

-"Nadie le contara…" – dice para luego besarlo

Blaine Anderson podía ser un joven muy educado y caballeroso, sin embargo no soportaba que Kurt lo provocara tan descaradamente, ni siquiera distinguía las intenciones de él, si lo hacía por jugar, o con 'malicia'.

A pesar de estar en pleno verano, era una noche fría, y solo sentir el calor de su cuerpo lo incitaba… mordió con pasión el labio inferior de su novio, haciéndolo exhalar un leve, y sexy, gemido. De no ser por que:

1º: Estaban en la casa de sus padres, y

2º: Blaine lograba controlarse (aunque no siempre lo conseguía), de no ser por ambos motivos, hace ratito ya que hubieran avanzado al siguiente nivel de la relación. No obstante, ambos esperaban el momento indicado. Una noche en que formaran uno solo, uniendo sus cuerpos y almas, en un lugar… _que solo ellos conocieran_


	2. Animal

_**Título**_**:** Animal

_**Rating:**_ K+

_**Advertencias:**_Spoilers cap. 2x14 Blame It (On the alcohol)

_**Nota mental**_: el asterisco (*) lo utilizo para señalar cual es la acción que ejecuta el personaje :3

_**NINGUNO de los personajes de Glee me pertenecen**__ (y si fuera así, Blaine tendría milochorrocientos solos y ya hubiera violado a Kurt hace ratiiiito XD__**) son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, su creador :3**_

* * *

><p>Hola a mis queridos lectores (L), les agradezco su paciencia y sus reviews, ustedes son lo que me animan a seguir fantaseando y delirando sobre esta preciosa pareja =w=<p>

Sin olvidar que me disculpo por el retraso del 2º capitulo, puesto que últimamente he estado llena de pruebas y no he tenido tiempo para pasar al limpio el fic D: Pero no se preocupen, por que mamy se hará su tiempo (H)

Ahora dejo de aburrirlos con toda esta charlatanería y, a divertirse¡

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo <strong>__**5; Animal.**_

_It's just the world is quiet, __So hush we both can't fight it, It's us that made this mess, Why can't you understand?, Woah I won't sleep tonight._

_Oh, oh, I want some more, Oh, oh, What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

El sol comenzaba a iluminar el umbral de la habitación, y el joven contratenor no había dormido nada en toda la noche. Cada movimiento que hacía involucraba el suave roce de las sábanas y este, a su vez, despertaba sus fantasías más ocultas, y los recuerdos de aquella noche…

-"Oíste que Rachel Berry hará una fiesta en su casa?" –pregunto Mercedes mientras reía.

-"Oh, si… pero que divertida estará" –dice con sarcasmo el castaño

-"Iras?"

-"De ir lo haré… es solo que~~

-"~~No te atreves a invitar a Blaine? –dijo con picardía- oh, vamos pequeñín, invéntale una excusa o, no se…

-"Oh, allí viene. Tengo que cortar."

-"IN-VI-TA-LO¡"  
>-"Adiós¡" *cuelga su celular*<p>

-"qué haces?" –pregunta Blaine con curiosidad

-"P-PEDÍA EL CAFÉ –voltea para mirarlo disimuladamente

-*incrédulo*…sin estar a la fila? ah~ no sabes mentir, ¿cierto?"

-*suspira* Rachel hará una fiesta y… dijo que te invitaba –respondió forzando una sonrisita nerviosa

-"Una… fiesta? vaya, creía que no era de 'ese' tipo de chicas"

-"Lo mismo dije; al parecer quiere mostrar una faceta más… _interesante"_

-"que ridículo pero… iré." – Si Kurt hubiera estado tomando algo, de seguro que lo hubiera escupido todo abruptamente, pues la desición de Blaine lo había tomado por sorpresa

-"I-IRAS¡"

-"Pareces… sorprendido."

-"E-es que… creía que no eras del tipo 'fiestero'"

-"HEY¡ todos merecen divertirse de vez en cuando"

-"l-lo siento –dijo avergonzado-

-"jajajaja, no hay de que… y; ¿a qué hora paso por tu casa?

-"I-IRAS A BUSCARME¡"

-"Hemm… si, no se donde vive Rachel. Pareces nervioso Kurt, ¿estás bien?

-"p-pues, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa… Te parece a las 9 P.M? –menciona intentando desviar la conversación

-"De acuerdo. Entonces; nos vemos a la noche."

-"okay…"

Faltaba media hora para que Blaine pasara por ellos y aún no sabía que ponerse. Quería lucir atractivo pero… no demasiado insinuante, pues no quería ser 'obvio' así que optó por ponerse algo discreto; sus pantalones favoritos y una camisa. "Prepárate Blaine Anderson, ahora es cuando conocerás a Kurt Hummel" se dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-"HIJO, LLEGÓ BLAINE¡" –gritó su padre desde el 1º piso

-"Ya voy¡ - Kurt tomo sus cosas y bajo corriendo; cuando llegó no pudo evitar mirar a su 'amigo' de pies a cabeza, sonrojándose lentamente a medida que subía la mirada; se sentía algo nervioso, pues nunca había visto al 'Warbler' en su faceta casual Lucía una camiseta a rayas, un poleron burdeo y el cabello revuelto; bastante… _S-E-X-Y_ a decir verdad.

-"Hola Kurt, ¿estás listo?"

-"s-si… -respondió agitado

-"n-no te ves muy bien, hijo, t-tienes la cara roja" –acotó preocupado su padre

-"oh, hemm… si, estoy bien; es solo que me cansé por haber bajado las escaleras corriendo. Hehehehe~" –ríe nervioso

-"_como digas _ entonces vamos. Finn ya está en el auto.

-"De acuerdo. Adiós papá –se despide cariñosamente

Finalmente llegaron, y Rachel los recibió amistosamente; se sorprendieron tras notar lo aburrido que estaba todo ((acababan de llegar y ya querían irse)) "Fiesta de Rachel" se decían con ironía. De no ser por que Puckerman logró convencer a la morena de abrir el bar de sus padres, la fiesta hubiera frunado. Y, tal y como se esperaba; apenas aparecieron las primeras botellas del alcohol todo y todos se animaron.

La hora avanzaba, al igual que los miembros del coro se emborrachaban ((a excepción de los hermanastros)), llegando a tal punto que Blaine terminó besándose calurosamente con Rachel. "_Baine Anderson, ahora trastocaré TU mundo_"- dijo con picardía a medida que se acercaba a la boca del joven. En un inició Kurt lo tomo con gracia, pero cuando noto que Anderson disfrutaba sentir los labios de la morena, se sintió como un completo idiota.

-"Creo que ya es suficiente chicos¡ -mencionó intentando separarlos

-"tus labios… saben delicioso."

Ambos chicos solo se miraban fijo, mientras se sonreían con sensualidad

-"Creo que encontré una nueva pareja para los duetos¡"-gritó emocionada mientras jalaba al ojimiel al escenario, que se encontraba al frente de ellos. La chica encendió el karaoke y convenció al chico para cantar _Don't you want me_?. Era una canción espectacular, sin embargo, era 'obvia' la indirecta.

Al finalizar el dúo, sus ojos estaban fijos en el otro; al parecer irían por más. Sin embargo, Finn intervino molesto ((pues aún sentía cosas por ella)) con la excusa de que se hacía tarde para manejar; con ayuda de Kurt subió al auto a Blaine, pues él estaba ebriamente dormido.

**~(…)~**

**-***estaciona a fuera de la casa* "será mejor que vayas a dormir." – le dice a su hermanastro

-"y tú…?"

-"iré a dejarlo a su ca-

A lo que el contratenor intervino

**-"**N-NO ES NECESARIO¡"

-*lo mira extrañado* "p-por que…?"

-"l-lo que pasa es que… él olvidó sus llaves" ^^u

**-"**hablas enserio?" =.=

-"s-si, me lo dijo en la fiesta –insiste nervioso

-"y, dónde dormirá?" –preguntó

Kurt comienza a pensar…

-"hemm… en mi habitación?"

-"Y, sinceramente, crees que es lo correcto?; e-es decir, que dirá papá cuando se entere?"

-"le explicaré todo mañana."

-*suspira* "Uff~, esperemos que sea lo correcto…, te ayudaré a llevarlo al cuarto.

-"gracias, Finn"

-"no es nada –le dice sonriendo

**~(…)~**

Kurt lo recostó en su cama; La expresión en el rostro del joven parecía calmada, y el olor de su loción se mezclaba ligeramente con el alcohol… No podía despegarle los ojos de encima; tenía al chico que tanto deseaba _**solo**_ para él. Si hubiera querido, _simplemente_, aprovechar tal perfecta oportunidad; sería suyo. No obstante, no quería abusar del estado en que se hallaba y prefirió salir de allí, pues sabía que dormir con Blaine sería mala idea; se preparó una 'cama' en el sillón e intentó dormir… el reloj anunció 6 campanadas cuando decidió regresar a la habitación.

Se recostó al lado del Warbler, y solo se limitaba a mirarlo con dulzura y pasión… lentamente comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello del ojimiel, y en más de una ocasión se sintió tentado a besar esos rojos labios.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer, y el muchacho aún no conciliaba el sueño; Solo sentir la _agitada_ respiración de su compañero lo paralizaba… de un momento a otro ((y sin saber cómo)), Blaine se abalanzó sobre él, y con esa delicadeza propia, lo rodeó con sus brazos, entrelazando sus cuerpos como _formando una sola persona_. El cálido aliento de su compañero resonaba en su rostro. Había soñado tanto con tener una oportunidad, que ahora que la tenía solo le bastaba sentirlo a su lado; compartiendo cama, compartiendo sueños y el mismo deseo de pertenencia.


	3. Don't you want me?

_**Título**_**:** Don't You Want me?

_**Rating:**_ K+

_**Advertencias: **_Contiene algo de lemmon

_**NINGUNO de los personajes de Glee me pertenecen**__ (y si fuera así, Blaine tendría milochorrocientos solos y ya hubiera violado a Kurt hace ratiiiito XD__**) son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, su creador :3**_

Hola a mis queridos lectores (L), les agradezco su paciencia y sus reviews, ustedes son lo que me animan a seguir fantaseando y delirando sobre esta preciosa pareja =w=

Sin olvidar que les debo una gran disculpa por el atrasototote que sufri, y todo fue por culpa de que me quede sin internet y mi pc (donde tenia el fic respaldado) se hecho a perder, asi k después de luchar y buscar por cielo, mar y tierra, al fin consegui una copia de Simplicity.

Ahora dejo de aburrirlos con toda esta charlatanería y, espero que les guste¡

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 6; Don't you want me?.<strong>_

-"Kurt, hijo, ¿aún no te levantas? - Pregunto Burt, su padre, desde el otro lado de la puerta- El desayuno está servido.

Y dicho eso, él se fue.

Al parecer, aquellos recuerdos habían perdurado toda la noche.

Se puso de pie y dirigió al tocador, su aspecto era FA-TAL¡ si alguien lo veía en esas condiciones de seguro que le preguntarían "HEY¡ que hiciste con Blaine anoche?".

Tras una ducha con agua tibia, y un laaaargo rato sentado frente al espejo logró disimular su agotamiento. Sin embargo, cada vez que dirigía su mirada a la cama sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo le reclamaba algo…; _Deseaba sentir a Blaine en su interior_…

Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, como si negara algo; pero era inútil. Una y otra vez se repetían por su mente miles de imágenes ((unas… más explícitas que otras)). En un impulso salió corriendo al baño y mojó su rostro con agua fría.

"!¿Qué pasa conmigo?¡- se repetía innumerables veces- _POR QUE…._ _por que…_ - Pues, nunca antes había experimentado esas sensaciones; Deseaba ser tocado por Anderson.

Ser tocado por esas gentiles manos masculinas… oír su voz, ver su rostro agitado, sentir su olor… y agitada respiración.

-"qué estará haciendo? –se preguntaba su padre inquieto- tarda demasiado…"

-"quiere que vaya a buscarlo, señor Hummel?

-*rie* jajaja, oh, Blaine, ya no es necesaria tanta cordialidad, Dime Burt.

-*incómodo* D-de acuerdo, B-Burt. ¿q-quiere que vaya por él?

-"me harías un gran favor. Ah, eso si.

Ahora voy saliendo al taller y Carole irá de compras, así que te PIDO mantengas tu promesa –dice seriamente-

-"PUEDE confiar en mi, señor Hu~~ Burt."

-"okay. Despídeme de Kurt.

Y tras decir eso, sale de la cocina con dirección a la puerta principal.

Pues no quería llegar tarde a su lugar de trabajo.

Blaine, tal y como había dicho, fue en búsqueda del chico de ojos verde-azulados. Golpeo un par de veces la puerta, pero al no haber respuesta, insistió con más fuerza "Kurt, abre por favor, el desayuno está servido" – repetía una y otra vez, hasta que el contratenor respondió; "P-POR FAVOR, NO ENTRES¡" – Su voz se oía entrecortada, cosa que lo preocupo.

Sin dudarlo ni una vez, empujo con fuerza la puerta, logrando abrirla al segundo intento.

-"TE DIJE QUE NO ENTRARÁS¡" –gritó molesto

-"E-Estás… bien? –preguntó preocupado tras notar su reacción

-"estar bien…¡? ESTAR BIEN¡? CÓMO VOY A ESTARLO BLAINE¡ es que no entiendes nada de lo que esta pasando –gritaba alterado, y sin notarlo había comenzado a llorar- "Blaine… te amo, y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie, es solo que…"

Hizo una breve pausa antes de terminar la oración.

Mientras tanto, el joven Warbler se acercaba a él con lentitud

-"_Ku-Kurt…"_

-*suspira* "e-es solo que… siento que no me deseas como yo a ti.

Blaine se sonrojo tras oír lo último; esa era la primera vez en que Kurt se atrevía a hablarle de sus sentimientos, y no solo de eso, si no que también de _sexo_.

-"no… desearte? –repitió como intentando aclarar las ideas en su cabeza- D-DE QUE diablos estás hablando¡?" –dijo levantando su ceja, mientras lo miraba con seriedad.

En ese momento fue cuando Kurt entendió que dijo algo que no debía; intentó remediarlo, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde; se había metido en la boca del lobo.

-"…no digas más, por favor –interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre los labios del moreno- L-lo siento mucho… no quise decir eso…

A pesar de haberse molestado tras oír las palabras de su joven novio, entendía con perfección los motivos que él tenía para decir lo que había dicho.: _**SI, ES CIERTO**_, él no le prestaba la suficiente atención que necesitaba para mantener sus 'necesidades' calmadas, sin embargo todo eso se debía a que él temía _lastimar_ a su pareja.

Al fin¡; Blaine lo comprendió todo¡, el motivo por el cual Kurt quería mantenerse ajeno al tema de sexualidad era simple; pues una vez que entendiera, su cuerpo y mente pediría más y más información, pues ¿_Qué mejor manera de demostrar lo aprendido, que a través de la práctica…?_

Kurt, quien estaba avergonzado de sus actos, tapo su rostro con ambas manos evitando al moreno, sin embargo él solo se acercaba más y más… quedando apegados a la pared.

El aroma y respiración del muchacho lo incitaba más y más…. Kurt destapó su rostro y miraron fijo unos segundos, ambos buscaban _acabar _con aquella distancia que los separaba, buscaban unirse; ser uno.

"_si te deseo… y no sabes cuanto_"

"_entonces…; demuéstramelo"_

Blaine no creía lo que acababa de oír; "_quiere… que lo hagamos?_" –se pregunto perplejo.

Aquellas hermosas palabras que añoraba al fin habían sido pronunciadas, no obstante el warbler temía no ser lo suficientemente bueno para él, pues ambos tendrían su '_primera vez'_ y sabía todo lo que involucraba; debía ser una ocasión especial para ambos, llena de romanticismo y sensualidad. "_él ama el romance… y si no soy capaz de dárselo?" – _su rostro demostraba preocupación, Kurt, (quien no es para NADA un tonto) entendió la situación con solo ver sus ojos amielados.

"_No tienes que temer, Blaine. ¿Pues, que mejor oportunidad que ésta para nosotros…? ya hemos esperado suficiente, y solo así demostraremos que NADA ni nadie se interpondrá en nuestra relación… _-guarda silencio y sigue hablando avergonzado- _Te amo, y qui-quiero~ s-sentirte dentro…"_.

El rostro de Blaine se encendió tras oír lo último; tragó saliva, y de manera nerviosa e impaciente tomo por la cintura a su pareja, se besaron con ternura, un beso inocente y casto.

Sin separar sus labios lo recostó gentilmente sobre las suaves sábanas de su cama, con el cuidado de no aplastarlo con su peso. Ambos estaban nerviosos, y Blaine sentía que defraudaría al padre de su novio, sin embargo, el momento que buscaban había llegado al fin y ya no darían marcha atrás… Y allí estaban; recostados en la cama, solo para sí mismos…

_-"Blaine… ¿m-me dolerá…?_

_-"Kurt…Te amo y NUNCA te haría daño…"_

Las caricias aparecieron, y lentamente sus cuerpos entraron en calor, Kurt pasaba sus manos desenfrenadamente por el cabello del Warbler, dejándolo (_al fin_) desarreglado, mientras que éste desabrochaba sus camisas con lentitud. Ambos quedaron semi-desnudos, solo llevaban consigo sus pantalones.

La lengua de Blaine comenzó a descender, placenteramente, por el cuello del castaño, llegando hasta sus tetillas; las lamía con brutalidad, provocándole una extraña sensación de dolor y placer; acaso…. eso era lo que tanto buscaba sentir?

Los gemidos de Kurt se hacían notar con más frecuencia e intensidad; comenzaban a excitarse y ya era imposible disimular el bulto de sus pantalones.

**~(…)~**

Se besaron con locura y desenfreno. Solo abrían sus bocas para respirar, pues la temperatura ascendía con cada segundo que sus lenguas se rozaban; Una y otra vez las manos del moreno recorrían y jugueteaban con el pecho desnudo de su novio, las cuales descendieron lentamente hasta que llegaron al pantalón del chico. Kurt, quien ya no lograba contenerse, gimió ahogadamente dentro del beso

-"_Aah~ Bla-Blaine… __ m-me voy a- _"

-"_no te preocupes… me haré cargo." _–interrumpió; y una vez dicho eso dirigió su mano al miembro palpitante de su amante, con gentileza comenzó a masturbarlo provocándole una fuerte erección, dejando la poca ropa que llevaban 'sucia'...

El castaño se hallaba completamente avergonzado, sin embargo su novio parecía disfrutar de aquella sensación; lentamente comenzaron a desprenderse de sus prendas restantes y Kurt no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en el cuerpo del Warbler; al fin lo veía desnudo y sentía como todo en su interior se agitaba.

Nunca se habían sentido así, el suave aroma del chico lo enloquecía más y más, ambos, _ambos deseaban seguir_ avanzando, después de todo; ¿_no es normal sentirse deseado cuando estás con 'ese alguien' especial…?_

La temperatura aumentaba rápidamente en la habitación; las ventanas comenzaban a empañarse, las caricias eran más brutas y la penetración comenzaba; sus cuerpos rozándose y chocando en un fogoso vals iban y venían acompañados de dulces sonidos orgásmicos provenientes de sus labios… Unidos en cuerpo y alma formaban una sola persona en el precioso acto de 'Hacer el amor…'

**~(…)~**

El reloj dio 5 campanadas, y la pareja, que aún dormía, permanecía recostada en la cama; Blaine, (_quien seguía aturdido por el sueño y cansancio_) abrió lentamente sus ojos y sonrojo suavemente tras ver a Kurt, desnudo, recostado a su lado. Permanecía en silencio, apreciando cada detalle del rostro del joven…

-"_dormiste bien…"_-preguntó con ternura tras notar que el chico estaba reaccionando

-*sonríe* "Hmph… _Fue demasiado bello como para ser un sueño_…"

Sus rostros se acercaron y besaron con delicadeza. Separaron sus labios, y Blaine solo sonreía con naturalidad; permanecía en silencio recordando cada momento vivido a lo largo de la mañana, el suave roce entre sus cuerpos, las caricias, los besos… TODO fue _perfecto_.

Kurt sentía esa mirada apasionada sobre él, esos ojos avellanados que lo desnudaban a cada instante; se sentía deseado, amado con locura y desenfreno…. Claro; talvez solo sean dos adolescentes disfrutando de un primer romance, un romance que podría ser eterno, o solo limitado a unos años… meses, tal vez. Ese solo pensamiento lo llenaba de temor y un escalofrió recorría su espalda; Temía que las cosas estuvieran sucediendo demasiado rápido, temía que toda esa perfección llegara a su fin; pero solo tener a un chico como Blaine a su lado lo satisfacía.

Blaine, quien parecía entender la preocupación proveniente del contratenor, acarició con el revés de su mano sus mejillas sonrosadas. "_No te preocupes por estupideces… disfruta el presente y vívelo segundo a segundo para que cuando llegue la hora no te arrepientas de nada_" susurro mientras acariciaba su piel tersa y blanca empapada en sudor el cual provocaba que se viera brillante. _Su novio era hermoso… Kurt ES hermoso._

Cada vez que Blaine veía esa sonrisa llena de inocencia y picardía no lograba contener sus ganas de abalanzarse hacia él.

Se acercó ligeramente a su oído y canto la canción de su primer encuentro; aquella estrofa que resumía todo lo que sentía por él:

_My Heart stops, when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real; so take a change and_

_Don't ever look back_

El verano recién comenzaba, y las noches aun eran frías. Aquel día solitario solo se filtraban los rayos del sol a través de las persianas de la recamara. Ambos cuerpos sudados y desnudos seguían entrelazados, y ya ninguno de los dos se sentía solo, mucho menos _incompleto_, pues al fin habían encontrado su mitad faltante, aquella que los hacia sentir como uno solo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>EXTRA Capítulo 6 <strong>_

Permanecían reposando uno sobre el otro; ya eran las 6 pm. cuando la puerta principal fue abierta; Finn, el hermanastro del castaño, acababa de llegar de su práctica deportiva, y Kurt comprendió que por la hora sus padres también lo harían.

-"Tenemos que levantarnos"- dijo mientras se reincorporaba de la cama

A pesar de la obstinación del moreno, logro convencerlo para que se vistiera, de mala gana, pero lo hizo.

Ambos permanecían sin camisas, acababan de terminar de abrocharse los pantalones cuando abruptamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió;

-"_Olle Kurt, has visto mi_…

Guardó silencio. A decir verdad, él creía que su 'hermano' estaría solo en casa ya para esas horas.

Miro para ambos lados, y se restregó los ojos; estaba perplejo, no podía creer lo que veía. Fingió que '_no pasaba nada_' y cerró la puerta disimuladamente. Ambos chicos no aguantaron la risa tras ver el rostro impactado de Finn.

-"h-hey, n-no crees que esto pueda causarte problemas?" –dijo intentando contener su escandalosa risa

-"n-no te preocupes, intentaré persuadirlo…" –respondió el contratenor sonriente.

Blaine, quién comenzaba a preocuparse, guardó silencio y miro fijo, temía que Finn mencionara lo visto, pero lo que más lo aterraba era la posible reacción de sus padres. Rápidamente terminó de abotonar su camisa y salió corriendo tras el hermanastro de su novio.

-"Olle, Finn… lo que viste allá arriba… por favor"- sin embargo no alcanzo a terminar la oración, puesto que él lo interrumpió diciendo;

-"No tienes de que preocuparte Blaine; está claro lo que sucedió, además, todos sabíamos que esto sucedería tarde o temprano. – menciono sonriente – Solo espero que lo hayas tratado como se lo merece."

Blaine, ligeramente sonrojado, agradeció por ese favor y dando media vuelta se despidió, después de todo, su chico lo esperaba…


End file.
